And a Happy New Year
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the anticipated sequel to A Very Merry Christmas. It takes place where we last left Hermione and Draco. Read A Very Merry Christmas first! Rated M for sexual scenes and language Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**...And A Happy New Year**

**Here we are again! Another Dramione story for the holiday season. This is the much anticipated sequel to "A Very Merry Christmas" I'm not saying that it will be along the lines of the first one, seeing as Hermione was a completely different person, but I'll let you judge for yourself.**

**I worked on this for two weeks, so this is my present to all my reviewers.**

**P.S. Please don't kill me if you see minor errors because since my pc has been in the shop I no longer have 'spell check' so I rely on a website and I use what they tell me. **

**As you can already see, it will be long. **

**I could have made it a chapter story but then it wouldn't have been the sequel I had in mind so here is everything...in a nutshell in a oneshot. :)**

**So, if you want to...you could envision it as chapters...but all jammed up on one page. :)**

**This is made, of this particular length, to answer all possible questions that might have entered your mind in the first part and a reply, of sorts, to your comments.**

**Full of different scenes, lies, betrayals, arguments and good old drama; just like I like it.**

**The reason it is this long is because it takes place over a 6 day period; unlike the first one which was only one day...with a little extra at the end.**

**Rating: **_Hard M_

**Note: **_This is a very Hard M; for sexual scenes, sexual nature, language and just sex on the whole so...enjoy at your own leisure._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**As my alternative of the song goes - _We wish you "_**_A Very Merry Christmas" "... And A Happy New Year_."

**----**

**Story**

**----**

Hermione Granger sat behind her desk, once again, at the Ministry of Magic. She, unlike the first time we met her here, wasn't worried about who she would spend the upcoming New Year with. You see, she got an answer to that a few days ago, when she went to Harry's party. Even though she had to fight, literally, for what she wanted she was glad she did because if she didn't she wouldn't have known where she would have been right at this very moment. She smiled as the memory filled her brain but stopped, pushed the memory aside and continued to write on the already ink-filled parchment in the front of her. Because of this memory she hadn't been to work yesterday; or even the day before that. That was all _his_ doing.

Well, Hermione, as you already know, isn't the type of person to blame someone for her own negligence but it was, really, _his _fault. If he hadn't begged her to stay in bed, or seduce her, continuously, while she was in the shower or in the doorway, leaving, she would have been to work the last two days. Sure she was the only one there, seeing as it was just two days after Christmas, but she had duties as a Head of Department and she couldn't neglect that just for sex; could she? No, she couldn't.

But, Oh Merlin, did it feel good. From the way he moved, rhythmically, inside of her, to even the way his hands felt on her skin was enough to drive her, both, physically and mentally crazy. Hermione's mouth went dry; which resulted in her clearing her throat to get rid of the memory. Just the thought of his naked body got her temperature up. I know you might be wondering who would be so good to make _The_ Hermione Granger neglect her duties. That person would be the one and only Draco Malfoy.

--------------

Ever since Harry's party three days ago Hermione hadn't left Draco's bed. Well she had but that was for personal and hygienic reasons. Draco was just to good to have Hermione leave his bed without both of them being satisfied. Hermione might have been satisfied numerous time, but Draco classified himself as insatiable so there was no end for a man like him; and he knew that Hermione liked it. That is why Hermione's hadn't been to work in two days. Draco had decided, as soon as their lips collided, On Christmas Eve, that neither of them would leave the room before three days...and when I say that he kept to that promise, he kept to that promise.

In those three days, Draco had made sure that Hermione experienced something new everyday. And when I say that I mean that literally. In those few days Draco had Hermione up against the door, in the bed, in the shower, on the couch, against the sink and, his personal favorite, in front of the fireplace. Earlier this morning Draco was, to say the least, surprised that Hermione could walk after all of that. But she is a woman of many surprises.

To tell the truth, Draco was quite unhappy when she wiggled her way out of his arms earlier that morning. He started to protest when she went into a full blown explanation about why she had to leave. Draco wasn't phased at all and he made sure he told her that. That caused her eyes to glow, angrily, and she it turned into a full-blown argument. She pointed out that both of them had work and a life outside the bedroom. When she said that Draco couldn't help but smile. If Draco wasn't sure that she would stop him he would have gotten up, pushed her down on the bed and fuck her brains out. But, alas, it didn't happen. He just walked up to her, kissed her and asked if he could meet her for lunch. She agreed, watched as Draco's naked body crawled back into the bed, and left the room; feeling extremely horny.

------------

So here we return to Hermione. She was speedily trying to finish up her work so she could meet Draco for lunch. She finally opened up her last folder, entitled "**Magical Fireplaces and Accessories**", and smiled at its content. Here, in the folder, was the profile of a new company, less than one year old, that wanted to branch their company to muggles as well. It wanted to sell self cleaning fireplaces and heat resistant rugs; seeing that there were a lot fires in the last few months because of explosive and corrosive fireplaces.

She skimmed down the profile but stopped at the bottom. Right next to the place where she was supposed to sign was a list of the magical clients the company has had. Hermione, once again, skimmed the list but stopped as a name stood out above all the rest. There, in bold letters, was the name "**Allusions**" and underneath it the signature of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione smiled, traced her fingers over the curvy letters of the signature, and moaned as the images of her and Draco making love in front of the fireplace came flooding back.

**------FLASHBACK-----**

It was Christmas Day and Draco and Hermione were on the couch having a long conversation about their past sexual partners. It wasn't Hermione's best topic, mind you, but seeing as Draco was, for the past few hours, trying to pry Hermione for information about it she sighed and gave up.

Hermione clutched her tea in her hand, tightly, inhaled the warm, calming sensation of the chamomile and asked "So what do you want to know?"

Draco smiled, feeling happy with himself that he could get Hermione to give into him, leaned back in the couch both of them were in and said "Well, how much sexual partners have you had?"

Hermione, who was drinking her tea, slowly, almost spit it out on Draco. Draco smirked as she glared at him. That is what he loved about her. It didn't matter how small the statement is, once it is said, the fire that sparks in her eyes was enough to get him hard. If he had known, in Hogwarts, that continuous sex with her would be anything but boring and tedious he would have dated her a long time ago; and who knows where they would have been right now?

"You do know that this means that I get to ask you the exact same question; right?"

"Well I have nothing to hide, so ask away."

"But do I have to answer now? That question is quite personal."

"That is why I asked the question. So..."

"Okay. I've had three sexual partners." She looked at Draco's shock impression and concluded "Pitiful I know. But I haven't had much luck in that category."

"Well..." Draco chuckled "...I like my women with five sexual partners or less."

Hermione smiled then said "I know I don't really want to ask this but I want you to be honest with me. How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Well let's just say, I'm experienced."

"What do you classify as _experienced_? I want a number."

"You won't like the number I give you."

"I never asked if I would like the damn number. Just tell me."

Draco smirked and said "Calm down, love. All you had to say was tell you the number."

Hermione moved her legs, that was front of her, placed it on Draco's lap and said "Draco, please tell me.":

"Well Hermione, I've had thirty-six sexual partners."

"Shit Draco!"

"What's the matter?"

"That is less than I thought it would be."

"Yeah well. I was with a few of them more than once."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but none of them have the same effect that you have on me."

"I would hope not."

"Well you have nothing to worry about there."

"But..." Hermione then moved and sat on Draco's lap "...what kind of effect do I have on you?"

Draco smiled, placed his hands on her hips and said "I thought you said you were tired."

"Well I was but now..." She leaned in and kissed him. Within minutes the innocence of the kiss disappeared only to be replaced by a full-blown passion. Before either of them knew it, they were in a full blown make-out session. Their hands were caressing every inch of each others body. That was until Draco stopped her.

"Since we already had sex on this couch...and even that one over there, how about we go some place new."

Hermione kissed his neck and then said "What do you have in mind?"

Draco pulled Hermione off of his lap, spread a blanket down on the carpet in front of the fireplace and said "Come here."

Hermione walked over to Draco and allowed him to pull her on the blanket. "Now, Draco, where do you want to go?"

Draco pushed Hermione down on the blanket and said "Right here."

He then started to kiss Hermione with such intensity her heart almost melted. Not before long, Draco had Hermione moaning from his kisses. No one had ever made her feel that way and from what Draco was doing to her, she could stay in his arms forever. Hermione removed Draco's shirt and ran her hands down his toned chest.

"If you only know what your body does to me..."

"Yes well..." Draco slowly unbuttoned her shirt and traced his fingers across the visual skin. "...If you only knew what you are doing to me right now."

Draco leaned over, kissed her gently and concluded "Relax. I want to give you a christmas present you will never forget."

Draco then continued to kiss her slowly down her neck, collarbone, and finally down to her breast. He unclasped her bra and slowly removed it. He licked his lips, leaned over, and covered a nipple with his mouth. Hermione's back arched suddenly as Draco's teeth grazed her nipple. The shock of ecstasy that flowed through Hermione's veins was almost enough to make her climax. That was until Draco moved to the other nipple. A moan was released out of her mouth as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She never had such a sensation in her life. To her it was almost surreal.

Suddenly Draco released her nipple and began kissing his way back up to her lips. She took this as an opportunity to release _him_ from his confines. When Draco's lips touched her, a shock of electricity surged through her body and they moaned in unison. As Draco continued his ministries, Hermione started to unbuckle his belt; but stopped. She didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment by being to forward.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Don't worry about ruining the moment. Just do what your body tells you."

She then leaned in and kissed Draco. Within minutes, Hermione's hands ran down his chest and stopped, once again, at his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckled it and threw the belt over her shoulder. She unbuttoned his pants and placed her hands inside them; but this time Draco stopped her.

"I want this to last and if you do what I think you are going to do then it won't."

"Then what do you propose I do?"

Draco smiled and said "I propose that you lay back, relax and enjoy the feeling I am about to give you."

She did as we were told. While she laid down on the blanket, she watched as Draco discarded his pants and was left in only his boxers. He leaned over to kiss her, but instead of touching her lips he drew his lips to her neck. She moaned as Draco's teeth nipped her collarbone.

While she was caught in the deep sensations he was giving her, he unbuttoned her short pants and took them off her long, slender legs. She was so caught up, she didn't notice when he removed her knickers, that was until Draco skimmed her clit. She took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. She started to lick her lips until her tongue came in contact with another pair of lips. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled. Draco was right above her, watching her every movement. She licked her lips, only to have Draco's eyes following her tongue. She was going to do it again but Draco's mouth attacked hers. As soon as their tongues touched, Hermione felt like she was on cloud nine.

While she was floating, she didn't notice Draco removing his boxers. Draco's tongue lapped around the fresh love bite he gave her and positioned his throbbing member at her core. Her hips bucked towards him, unknowingly, causing him to enter her. Draco gasped as Hermione clamped her vaginal walls around his member. He stood still for a few minutes, just relishing in the sheer feeling of himself around her; that was until Hermione wiggled her hips. That brought him out of his stupor and he started thrusting gently and lovingly inside of her.

She gasped as Draco thrust deeper inside her, hitting her G-spot in the process. She had never experienced anything like it from any of the other times she had sex. Ron, her first lover, never did that. He had a hard enough time trying to find the right hole and Ted wasn't really a caring lover. Not like how Draco was now. This, what they were doing, was definitely not sex. It was much more and she was glad of that. Her train of thought was throw aside when Draco hit her g-spot again. This time she was pushed over the edge; moaning as her orgasm took over her body.

That didn't stop Draco though. He continued thrusting, rhythmically, into her; hitting her g-spot over and over and _over_ again. Suddenly Hermione felt the familiar feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. With one last thrust Hermione and Draco climaxed.

After that, Draco made love to Hermione over and over again; making sure that her other sexual partners didn't even come close to what he was to Hermione. If only he knew the moment he made love to her, the other sexual partners she once had became non-existent.

**---END OF FLASHBACK---**

Hermione, who was, vividly, daydreaming at that very time, didn't notice the silhouette of a male in her doorway. That was until he cleared his throat. Her glassy eyes picked up the visual image of the person in front of her. At first she didn't pick up who it was, that was until the figure walked in the room, closed the door behind him and smirked. Think of the devil and they shall appear!

"Daydreaming of me; are you?"

"You are so full of yourself you know. Who told you I was daydreaming?"

"The glassy eyeballs and the vacant expressions speak for itself."

"Well..." Hermione thought of a quick lie "...who told you I was daydreaming of you?"

Draco laughed and said "You got to work on your lying skills. You are a horrible liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Anyway, the '_Oh, Merlin Draco_' and the moaning gave it away."

Hermione grew red with embarrassment. She didn't remember saying what Draco said but she didn't even know she was moaning. So what else did she do that she didn't know about? She was so embarrassed that she looked down at the open folder before her.

Draco chuckled and asked "Is my brave little lioness embarrassed?"

Hermione's face grew redder and she bit into her bottom lip. Draco walked fast towards her desk. When he got there he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "Don't worry, love. There is no need for you to be embarrassed. If I were you I would daydream of me too."

Hermione scoffed, and hit his arm; playfully. She looked at him and said "You are so full of yourself."

"Yes well..." he leaned closer to whisper in her ear "...I would rather you be full of me."

Hermione blushed from head to toe and was about to say something when Draco kissed her. Her mind went blank only to be filled with images of her and Draco's escapades. She didn't even register what was going on until she felt Draco push her up against her desk. Wait...her desk? When had she gotten out of her seat? Right now she didn't know nor cared because all she was thinking about was the feeling of recklessness and sheer bliss that Draco was inflicting on her.

As she adjusted herself to sitting on the hard surface, Draco nipped her neck, much like he did before in front of the fire, and she moaned. He quickly spread her stocking clad legs apart and stepped between them. He then placed his smooth palms under her black and white short pin-stripped flared skirt, rest them on her thigh, and inched his fingers upwards. Draco, who was taking off Hermione's newly unbuttoned long sleeved white blouse, was loving every minute of it. That was until the door to Hermione's office swung open...

-------------

Harry and Ginny walked through the hallway of their home on the route to their living room. Ginny had just came back from dropping off little James by his grandmother for the weekend and when she got back she was supposed to meet up with her favorite four people. Her husband Harry, her brother Ron, his wife, Lavender and Hermione. Harry and Ginny had invite the three over for lunch so the five of them could start to plan the New Years Day bash; but when they got there they noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen. The only occupants of the room were Ron, Lavender and a picture of James that hung, proudly, on the wall.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen or heard from her since the party." Ron said.

"I sent her an owl over two hours ago but she hasn't replied." Harry said.

"I hope she's okay." Lavender said.

"Of course she's okay." Ginny said

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because I talked to her yesterday." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"And you didn't say anything?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"What's there to worry about? Do you know something that we don't?" Ron asked.

"I...um..." Ginny stuttered.

"Out with it Gin." Harry barked.

Ginny glared at her husband, which made him falter back a little but said, nonetheless "Fine. She's with Draco."

Ron's throat went dry. He quickly cleared his throat and said, dangerously low "She's with who? Who is Draco?"

"Malfoy; Ronald! Hermione is with Draco Malfoy."

"What does she want with someone like him?"

Ginny pretended to think on it for a few minutes then said "Oh, you know the little things. Companionship, love and the most important things, sex, sex and, oh, more sex."

Ron turned beet red at the words that came out Ginny's mouth. He quickly covered his ears and said "Eww, Ginny. You must be off your rocker to think that Hermione, our Hermione, would ever go to Malfoy, of all people, for sex."

"Ron's right; Ginny. That doesn't sound like her at all." Harry said.

"Well, does anyone one of you have another reason why she isn't here?"

"No, we don't." Lavender said.

"So does anyone know how to find her?" Harry asked

"I have one. It might be stupid but it might work. How about we use the fireplace and call them?" Lavender suggested.

"Great idea; love" Ron said.

Everyone walked closer to the fireplace. Ron stepped forward, grabbed a handful of floo powder, said "Hermione Granger", and threw it in. But nothing happened. They looked at each other shrugged and gave out a sigh of defeat. Then Harry walked up to the fireplace, stood next to Ron and took some floo powder. He yelled out "Draco Malfoy" and threw in the powder. But, like Ron, nothing happened.

Harry and Ron began walking back to their seats when an idea came to Ginny. She walked past them, swiftly, almost knocking Ron over in the process, and walked towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder in her palm, yelled "Blaise Zabini" plain and clear and threw the floo powder in.

Within seconds, the charming, smiling face of Blaise came into view. "Hello Red. Finally came to your senses and dumped that immortal husband of yours?"

Harry cleared his throat and walked beside Ginny. He glared at him but Blaise only smiled.

"Nice to see you to; Potter. So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ginny looked behind her to see if anyone would answer. When she saw that no one knew what to say, she rolled her eyes and said "We were wondering if you could tell us where we could find Hermione."

Blaise laughed and asked "Finally decided to ask me; huh? How many methods have you used before you resorted to me?"

"Just one." Ginny replied, speedily.

Blaise clapped his hands, which could be heard in the background and said "I'm impressed. I underestimated you all. But I assure you she is fine."

"How do you know that?" Ron snapped and came into view on the other side of Ginny; followed by Lavender.

"I know that because she's with Draco." Blaise said confidently.

"What would she want with that scum bag?" Ron asked a bit too loud.

"Keep talking like that, Weasel, and I'll make sure you never find her." Blaise warned.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone else in the room. Ginny glared at him, turned back at Blaise and asked "So does that mean that you know where she is?"

"Yes it does; but i'm not sure I can tell you. I'm sure Draco doesn't want you to all to know."

"Well then tell one of us so we could check up on her."

"Okay, Red. Here's the riddle. It's quite easy mind you. _I'm large, tall; 29 stories to be exact. I am quite popular among both muggles and witches and wizards alike; and finally my italian name is 'Allusioni.'_ Now if you don't get that then you spending a year in Italy was a complete and total waste." Before Ginny could ask how he knew that bit of information Blaise's head disappeared.

"I got it! So whose going with me?"

"I will." Lavender volunteered.

"Great..." Ginny began. "So, Harry and Ron, you two go her work while Lavender and I go the place where Blaise told us to go."

The four of them split into pairs with Harry and Ron apparating to the Ministry and Ginny and Lavender going to one of the most luxurious places they have ever been to; the legendary hotel called _Allusions._

------------

Harry and Ron apparated to the Ministry and landed in the lounge area. It was not any day anyone could apparate into the Ministry of Magic. The only reason the two of them were able to apparate into this was because it was the holiday season and only a handful of employees come in during the holiday to get an early start on next year's work.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at the elevator. Hermione's department was on the fiftth floor and they had an irkling that their reason for coming there was correct and not in vain. Ron pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come down from the...fifth floor. Suddenly the elevator stopped on the first floor, the door opened and Harry and Ron stepped in.

------------

Meanwhile, Ginny and Lavender flooed to the place, where Blaise sent them, and was surprised at what they saw. They were at a hotel. Why would someone bring someone they barely know and just met so a fancy hotel as this? But knowing Malfoy, he wouldn't stand for anything less than the best. The both of them walked up to the receptionists desk and began asking her for help.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the legendary hotel, Allusions. Have you made a reservation or would you like to make one?" The receptionists asked politely.

"Good afternoon..." Ginny began. "...No we are not here to make a reservation nor do we have any. We were wondering if you could help us with something."

"Sure."

"Well, do you have anyone in your system, named Draco Malfoy, who might have made a reservation here?" Ginny asked.

"No ma'am. Mr. Malfoy didn't make any reservations here."

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked

"Yes I am. Mr. Malfoy doesn't need to make any reservations here."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked

"I mean that my previous statement was said because Mr. Malfoy owns this hotel."

"What? Lavender shrieked.

The receptionists smiled at Lavender's outburst but decided to reply. "Mr. Malfoy owns this so therefore we have no control over his comings and goings while he is in this hotel."

"So you mean to tell me that you don't know if he has been here or not?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that he doesn't need to make any reservations."

"So, is he still here?" Lavender asked

"Is it important?"

"I would say so." Lavender said

"How important is it?"

"He has some information he was supposed to give us a few weeks ago so I would classify it as important." Ginny quickly lied.

"Oh okay. I don't think he is still here though."

"Is there anyway you can check?"

"Yes, hold on for me."

The receptionists, who both Ginny and Lavender finally found out was named Brenda, walked over to another girl and started whispering to her. Neither Ginny nor Lavender knew what they were saying but all they knew was that both of them were having an extremely long discussion. It was probably about whether they should disclose this information to anyone. That was until Brenda said something which made the other girl's eye open wide. She took a quick glance at Ginny and began talking like her life depended on it.

Minutes later, Brenda walked back with a huge smile on her face. She looked at Ginny, then Lavender then said "Mr. Malfoy was here this morning. He left about an hour ago. He said something about going out on a lunch date with his girlfriend.

"Oh, do you mean Parkinson?" Ginny asked, snarkly.

Brenda laughed and asked "You call her that too; huh? At least I know I'm not the only one."

Ginny and Lavender laughed at the comment and said "Well we are in the same boat."

"Anyway, I wasn't meaning her. Sue, the other receptionists, told me that the lady had long brown wavy hair and she was wearing a business suit."

"So you didn't see her?"

"No. I just came on my shift about a half hour ago. Sorry."

"It's okay. But Lavender doesn't that woman sound like..."

"Yes, it does Ginny." Lavender said.

Lavender turned back to the receptionists and said "Thank you for your help."

Brenda smiled, gave both of them her card, and said "It's not problem. It's not everyday a Potter and a Weasley comes to this hotel."

"How did you know?"

"Newspapers and magazine articles."

"Oh, well we must be going." With that said Ginny and Lavender turned on their heels and walked to the nearest fireplace...which just happen to be the same out they came out of.

"I think we need to tell Harry and Ron this piece of information." Ginny said

"Okay. Let's go to the Ministry."

Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the, surprisingly, clean fireplace, shouted "Ministry of Magic" and threw the powder at her feet. Suddenly green flames engulfed her and with a blink of an eye, she was gone. Lavender did the exact thing as Ginny and in seconds, she, too, was gone.

---------------

Back to Harry and Ron. The elevator had finally stopped to the fifth floor and the door opened. Even though this was the floor, they still had a good distance before they got to Hermione's office. They walked down the isolated halls until they got to a semi-circular desk filled with self-sharpening pencils and neatly organized folders. The both of them walked passed it and took a quick left. They ended up in another desolate hall, much like the one they just came out of. Before they knew it, they had arrived to the door of Hermione's office.

They didn't know if she was there, seeing as she placed a permanent silencing charm around the office. Not many people know this because it wouldn't be safe on her behalf. Even though the war ended ages ago, there was still a few freaks who would quickly jump at a chance to get Hermione alone, in her office, that has a silencing charm around it. At first when it was placed there Hermione made a joke about it being kinky to some people but Harry and Ron quickly discarded it.

They stood before the door and Harry turned the knob slowly. They didn't want to open it quickly, only to find out that she wasn't in the room to begin with. That would only make them mad, that they came here and anxious because they wanted to make sure she was alright.

As soon as the door moved away from the lock, a moan erupted. Harry froze. He looked at Ron to see if he heard it but figured he didn't seeing as he was pushing Harry out of the way to open it himself. Harry, cautiously opened the door only to hear the same thing, but this time it was louder. Harry looked over at Ron to see if he heard it but he was sure Ron heard it; mainly because his face was beet red.

"That couldn't be what I think it is; could it Ron?" Harry asked

"Of course not, Harry. Hermione doesn't have anyone to be making...those kind of noises with." Ron said.

Harry silently agreed but something in the pit of his stomach told him differently. Slowly Ron pushed the door and allowed it to swing open. The sight that met their eyes was enough to be imprinted in their mind for life. There was Hermione sitting on her desk, in only her bra and skirt with man between her legs. Her head was bent back and the man, even though they couldn't see him well, had his hands under her skirt.

A moan erupted out of Hermione's throat only to be silenced by a blond hair man kissing her. Wait..blond hair?

"Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione's body went rigid. That could not be the voice of who she thought it was. Dear Merlin, it better not be the voice of the man who she thought it was, Harry James bloody Potter; as Draco politely puts it. Suddenly Draco cursed quietly and he looked over her shoulder. He quickly grabbed Hermione's blouse and gave it to her. Draco watched at Hermione covered up one of her most delectable body parts and looked at the invaders. His eyes scanned over the surprised ones of Harry then stopped as he came eye to eye with Ron. I guess Ron had just seen who he was because his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Malfoy?"

Hermione moved to the edge of the desk and asked Draco to move aside so she could stand up. He reluctantly moved but was stopped when Hermione pulled his body back to her. He looked at her quizzically but stopped when she said a silent concealment charm on the front of his pants. He looked at her, smiled and was going to thank her but she stopped him and said "We wouldn't want anyone to fix the problem i created, now do we?"

She winked at him, watched as he moved to her left and hopped off of the desk. She quickly pressed her, already, wrinkled blouse down, with her hands, and turned to face her two best friends of 14 years.

"Harry and Ron, what are you two doing here?"

"Or the better question is what is going on here?" Ron asked dangerously

"Well, Ronald, if you must know, I was enjoying my lunch break with my boyfriend."

"Well I would say you were enjoying _something_ but it wasn't your lunch break." Ron said

"How dare you speak to me..." Hermione began but was stopped by Harry.

"Wait...did you say boyfriend?" Harry asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"Yes, Harry. My boyfriend. And until just now we were having a nice long discussion."

"On how to eat each others faces or how to fuck each other's brains out?" Ron mumbled a bit to loudly.

Hermione's eyes widened but then, narrowed, dangerously, as her hands instantaneously found the wand that was lying carelessly on her desk. "What did you just say to me, Ronald?" Hermione asked, dangerously.

"You heard what I said. What has gotten into you? It appears we know _who_ has gotten into you but _what_?"

"You fuc..." Hernione began but stopped when she saw Draco take a seat into her office chair. She knew they were bound to find out but to find out this way...was a big no-no in her book.

"Hermione.." Harry began. "...what's going on here?" he concluded calmly.

"Well, Harry. You see, as I said before, Draco and I..."

"Draco? Draco? When did it become Draco?" Ron asked, completely cutting her off in the process.

She ignored him and continued what she was saying "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Draco and I were just enj..." but she was, once again, cut off by Ron.

"Don't pretend like you don't hear me. Answer me! When did it become Draco? Was it before or after he fucked you?" Ron asked..

"Ron!" Harry began. "I think you are going a bit overboard with this thing. You aren't even giving her a chance to explain herself or, for a matter of fact, get her words out."

"Harry...have you gone completely daft? Do you see who she let touch her?"

"Ron, I am well aware that who he is, but _let her explain_" Harry concluded angrily.

Ron shrunk back a bit and took a seat in the nearest chair. He then looked at Draco, then back at Hermione and said "Talk."

Hermione glared at him but continued nonetheless. "As I was saying, Draco and I were enjoying each other's company on my lunch break."

"Okay, I understand that but when did this whole boyfriend thing come up?" Harry asked

Hermione, once again, didn't have time to answer because Ron said "It's probably after he fucked her."

Harry's head snapped in Ron's position. "Ron, if you don't have anything appropriate to say I suggest you stay out of this."

Ron folded his arms and glared at everyone in the room. Hermione cleared her throat and said "Well Harry, this boyfriend thing came up during your party."

"My party? What has that got to do with it?"

"Don't you remember what you told me Harry?"

Harry was afraid this would happen. He was afraid he was going to get the blame for this whole situation and he didn't like it at all. "Um..." Harry began but he stopped. He didn't want to say anything because if he did he knew his suspicions would be true.

"Well, you told me, and I quote, '_You have to go to the next male who steps through the door, strike a conversation and just have a nice night...and if you play your cards right you might not spend the night alone_.'"

"Harry you told her that?"

"Yes Ron, I did."

"But that has nothing to do with you and Malfoy." Ron said

"I wasn't done. Well Hary, you know for a fact that Draco was the first male to walk through that door."

"Harry..." Ron began "...tell me you didn't know. Just _please_ tell me you didn't know."

"I did okay, I knew Malfoy was the first one to walk through that door."

"So it's _your _fault?" Ron yelled.

Harry held his head down but didn't say anything. Ron eyes turned red with anger and he said "It's your fault isn't it? It's your fault Hermione is with Malfoy. You gave her the heads up; didn't you?"

Once again Harry didn't answer so Ron said "Answer me!"

"Yes Ron. Yes I gave her the heads up but I didn't know it would turn into this?" Harry yelled.

"What did you think would come of it; Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought that..." but Harry was cut off by a new voice joining the conversation.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone's head snapped towards the door and came face to face with an out of breath Ginny and Lavender.

No one said anything, that was until Ron got over Ginny's outburst. "If you must know, darling sister, your husband is a instigator."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Harry, here, sat Hermione up with Malfoy and guess what else?"

"They're in a relationship?" Ginny and Lavender asked in unison

"How did you know that?"

"Malfoy's receptionists." Ginny said

Draco mumbled something that sounded like "...talk some sense into those receptionists..." but stopped when he thought that everyone could hear him. Lavender's eyes connected with his but went downward where she found his dress shirt wide open. Ron's eyes followed his wife's own but stopped when his came in contact with Draco's chest. He groaned loudly and said "Malfoy, why don't you button up your shirt. You are blinding me with your paleness."

"If you must know, Weasel, my shirt doesn't have buttons anymore. Your friend over there..." he pointed to Hermione "...popped them off. I'm quite surprised you didn't see them all over the floor." Draco said, nonchalantly.

Hermione closed her eyes, momentarily, as her face heat up. She opened them as she heard Ron clear his throat and continued "Well, as I was saying..." Ron stopped and looked at his wife but she wasn't looking at him; she was still staring at Malfoy's chest. He exhaled loudly and said "Lavender I'm this way."

Lavender blinked a few times and turned to face Ron. "Sorry hun."

"Right...anyway, I was saying because Harrry sat Hermione up with Malfoy they have been having sex."

"How do you know this Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh this is the best part. We caught them...on Hermione's desk...practically going at it."

Ginny gasped, looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, finally got your wish huh?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, laughed and said "Not now Gin. Later."

"Who would have known that Hermione Granger would do something so kinky?" Lavender said

"And so wild." Malfoy added.

"Draco...please." Hermione said.

Draco just laughed at her but said nothing.

"Are you all forgetting the gravity of the situation? Hermione is with Malfoy..."

"Yes, Ron. We can all see that. But you have to see that he treats her good."

"Who told you that Ginny?"

"Hermione did herself. She has had a crush on him for years; Ron."

"So? Crushes have nothing to do with anything."

"Well didn't your relationship with Lavender start off with a crush?"

"Yes well..."

"Then shut up and but out of their relationship. If you haven't noticed Draco is not dating the both of you. He is dating Hermione and only Hermione."

"But why are you attacking me? Harry set them up?"

"Yes well he had good reasons for doing what he did. Ron, you have to realize that you need to put your anger behind you and grow up!"

"I don't need to grow up; I am grown."

"Well at least act like you are because right now you sound like a teenage boy going through puberty."

"If you haven't noticed he is Malfoy. The same git who was a jerk to us."

"Yes I'm Malfoy..." Draco began, finally deciding to join the discussion "... The same git who was with you in Hogwarts. The git who fought with you in the war and finally the same git who save your **_ass_** from getting the killing curse."

Ron's mouth closed rapidly. He had forgotten that. Draco had saved him from getting the killing curse; and it was released from not other than Lucius Malfoy. He was going to say something but Draco, who had gotten out of the chair and was walking towards Hermione. "Save it Weasel..." Draco snapped. "...who would have thought you would put your own feeling about something, you have no business being in, above the one person who actually has reasons to be in it?"

"Well you have to under..."

"I don't have to do anything but eat and die so forgive me if I could give a rat's ass about something I _have_ to do."

Ron's mouth snapped closed. Once again he was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do for that matter. The room was quiet until Harry, who was silent since Ginny entered the room, decided to talk.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you did or what you said to get her to have sex with you but I applaud you. This is the quietest she has ever been in a discussion."

Draco laughed, walked behind Hermione, wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I have my ways of taming her."

Ron rolled his eyes at the scene before him but began walking to the door. Harry, Ginny and Lavender began following suit until he stopped. He turned to face Draco and Hermione and said "I'm not happy with it..."

"I'm not asking you to be happy with it; seeing as you aren't in it. I'm just telling you to stay out of it."

Ron nodded his head in understanding and concluded with saying "Even though i'm not happy about it, I support it. Just don't hurt her or I will be first in line to castrate you. Do you understand me Malfoy."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked

"Yes, by chance it is."

"Well then I understand. Now you all need to get out of this room."

"We're going. Just don't have to much fun." Ginny said pushing Harry and Ron out of the room.

"Don't worry Gin. We're not going to do anything anymore."

"Okay then; 'mione. Owl me later; okay..." Ginny walked closer to Hermione and Draco "...I want details."

------------

Hermione laughed at Ginny, but agreed nonetheless. When they were all gone, closing the door behind them, Draco wasted no time. He pushed Hermione to the wall and began kissing her intensely. Hermione moaned loudly and quickly wrapped her legs around his waiting waist. Suddenly Draco stopped kissing her and looked at the clock on the wall to his left. It read 12:39. He made their lunch reservation was for two so that means he could have one whole hour to have sex with her right?

Wrong! He needed to go home to take a shower and get cleaned up because he was not going to go to a restaurant smelling like sex. He cursed loudly and, reluctantly, unwrapped Hermione's legs from around his waist and placed them on the ground. She looked at him questionably but stopped when he kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him deeply but whimpered when he pulled back. He wanted her so bad right now and if he kept up with what he wanted to do he was sure he was going to miss lunch.

He gently pushed Hermione away, but grabbed her hands before she became offended. He looked at her for a moment and said "I would rather we finish this somewhere else because if I do this here we will never go to lunch."

"But..." Hermione began kissing his neck "...we don't need to go to lunch."

Draco growled and said "Love, you know what that does to me; but why don't we go back to my place where we can kill two birds with one stone."

"I have work Draco." Hermione said.

"Which can wait until next year. Live a little Hermione."

"I have to finish this before next year."

"Well as you know I'm head of a department as well. You don't see me freaking out do you?"

"No..."

"You need to loosen up and I have the perfect way to help you out."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It starts off like this..." Draco then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. He was just about to move his lips when a tapping was heard on the window. He growled angrily and watched as Hermione walked to the window and let the owl in. She gave it a bit of cracker crumbs and took the the rolled parchment from it's clutches. She watched as it flew away and closed the window behind it. She quickly unrolled it, read it's contents and set it aflames.

Draco watched in amazement at her performance and asked what did it say. She said "It was a letter from Harry and Ron asking me to meet them for lunch tomorrow _if I'm not to busy_ to discuss the New Year's party we are supposed to plan."

"Well..." Draco grabbed her hand and held her close. "...let's not talk about that now."

"What should we talk about then?"

"You take a wild guess."

Before Hermione could even begin to think, Draco apparated them both into the penthouse suite of his hotel to do Merlin knows what. All I can tell you is that they were a few minutes late for lunch.

----------

**Next Day**

The clock chimed eleven times. This caused the two occupants of the room to stir. The male groaned, sleepily, and pulled the body closer to him. The female stirred and wiggled her hips, unconsciously, against the naked male pelvis. The man moaned, inaudibly, against her neck. He sucked on her neck gently causing her to moan in the process. The man quickly flipped them over so she was beneath him and kissed her fully on the lips. The woman squirmed beneath him but moaned nonetheless. Before Draco knew it he was hard and pushing his new erection against her thigh.

The woman's eyes snapped out but closed, momentarily, as Draco's fingers traced up her thighs. She quickly turned her head to the right while slowly starting to claw the bed sheets beneath her. Her eyes cast on the grandfather clock in the room and she gasped. Where had the time gone? She was supposed to meet her friends for lunch in less than an hour.

She slowly started to push the male off of her and said "Draco, honey, we have to stop."

Draco looked at the brown haired, disgruntled female beneath him and then buried his head in her hair. He inhaled her smell and smiled. Vanilla and strawberries. He had become accustomed to this smell for the past few mornings and he was hooked on it. From the way to hint of strawberry mixed with the intense smell of vanilla was enough to make him moan. He was in deep thought when he felt the woman push him again.

He, reluctantly, got up, looked her square in the eyes and said "What is the matter Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the gorgeous man above her and couldn't help but smile. There was prim and proper Draco Malfoy looking completely opposite to what he prides himself for. His hair was all over the place, his eyes showed extreme exhaustion and his skin glistened from sweat. She wasn't surprised about the sweat and the exhaustion because neither of them got as much sleep as they would have liked, seeing as the hour they woke up, but the look of his out of place hair was just to adorable for her to ignore.

She shaked her head, to get rid of the thoughts, looked him sternly in the eye and said "I have to get ready for my lunch date with Harry and Ron so we can't do...well you know." Hermione concluded.

Draco laughed at her predicament. Even after all of the stuff they did Hermione was still shy, around him, when it comes to sex. Well not the particular act but just saying the word sex. I know it's kind a bit late for her to be shy but Draco just had that sort of effect on her.

"Well love..." Draco leaned forward and began kissing her neck. "...you and I both know that it is not mandatory for you to go to that lunch date..." He bit into her neck, softly, causing her eyes to close. "...As they said _if you are not busy _and I classify this as being very very busy."

Hermione had to fight the urge to snog him hard while letting him have his way with her and push him off all at the same time. But this time the latter won. She pushed him off, once again, gaining a growl from Draco, and said "Hon. I want to go to my lunch date with Harry and Ron."

Draco sighed, rolled off of her, laid on his back and said "Okay, Hermione. It's your decision. All I ask is that you do one thing for me."

Hermione turned sideways, causing her to lie on her side, and asked "What is this one thing?"

"I want you to never, I repeat NEVER, use the words _date_, _Potter and Weasel_ in one sentence. It creeps me out."

Hermione laughed at Draco's expression, got out of the warm and comfy bed, and walked towards the bathroom. As soon as she got to the bathroom door she stopped, turned to look at Draco, who was watching her and asked "Are you coming or not?"

Draco didn't need to be told twice. Be quickly got up, which caused his erection to stand in a straight line before him, and walked proudly to the bathroom. When he got in he closed the door behind him, locked it, wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her neck. Well he was going to kiss her neck but there was a knock at the bathroom door.

---------

Blaise Zabini, Assistant CEO of Malfoy Inc., walked through the lobby of the Allusions hotel. He came because he wanted to know what was going on with Draco. He hadn't seen him since Potter's party and, even though he knew he wouldn't have seen Draco before three days were up, it has been four days now and he was a bit curious about what happened to Draco; and more or less what happened to Hermione.

He knew Draco felt something for Hermione, and he had known for years. But the thought of them together hadn't quite settle good with him. Maybe it was because he never thought Draco to be the type to keep a girl for a long time, or it could just be the simple fact that he didn't think they were compatible. Even though he highly doubt the latter, now, he was still wondering.

As he got to the elevator he met a bell-boy coming out of it. He nodded in the boy's direction but stopped when the boy called him back. He walked over to the boy, talked for about three minutes and went on his jolly way to Draco's penthouse on the top floor.

Draco was quite secretive about those who he allowed in his room. Only a select few were given the password needed to access the floor and those few were those who Draco cherished. Blaise stepped into the elevator, waited until the door closed and pushed number twenty-nine. Suddenly a pad came out of the wall, underneath the numbers, and stood before Blaise. Blaise cracked his knuckles, typed in the numbers 4-9-5-1-2-0-7-6 and pressed enter.

The pad glowed, was ingested into the wall it came out of, and suddenly the elevator started moving. Blaise took this time to check his watch. It read 10:57. He knew by the time he arrived to the top floor it would a little after eleven o'clock so he transfigured a chair, from a pen in his pocket, took a seat and waited for the elevator to reach the top, and final floor.

As soon as the elevator arrived at the top floor the door opened. This was one of the reasons why Blaise loved Draco's room. There was no need to get out of the elevator to walk to a door and then open that to get in. Oh no, the elevator door was the entrance to the room. Blaise quickly walked in the living room and noticed a few changes since the last time he was there.

The couch was completely dorned with cushions, two more than was there before, there was a blanket in front of the fire and the air smelled of a hint of sex. He chuckled, softly, while thinking of the many places Draco must have had Hermione on. He made a mental note not to touch any unexpected things and walked towards Draco's bedroom door. He knew Draco was there simply because Draco owled him last night and told him that he would be a bit late to work and told him to postpone the meeting to one o'clock that afternoon instead of ten o'clock this morning.

He turned the knob and was greeted, once again, with the smell of sex and sweat. Blaise shaked his head and walked over to the bed. It looked like it was used recently, as recent as a few minutes ago. He thought he was crazy until he heard the bathroom door lock click.

He walked over to the door and knocked twice. There was no answer. He knew someone was in there and he wanted to know who. So he knocked again. That time the door unlocked and jerked open. The sight that met him was enough to make him laugh; which he did.

Draco was in a towel that started at his waist and his face was contorted into a painful expression but softened when his eyes casted on Blaise. He looked at Blaise, confused, and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have a long talk with you before the meeting. Do you think you could spare me the time?"

"Blaise..." Draco looked to his left at Hermione who was starting to take a shower and continued "...now is not the time."

"Draco, man, you need to get out of here."

"Blaise, i'm quite busy."

"Fine then. I'll go wait in the living room."

Before Blaise could walk out of the room, Draco told him that he will be out in fifteen minutes. He knew it must be important for Blaise to resort to coming to this hotel to look for him; and now that his curiosity was peaked, he would be damned if he didn't see what his best mate wanted. By the time Draco closed the door behind him, Hermione was coming out of the shower; dripping wet. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. He cleared his mind of all dirty thoughts, and believe me there were alot of them, and removed his towel.

He waited until she grabbed a fresh towel and covered up herself before he hopped in the shower. Before she could go out the bathroom door, Draco poked his heat out of the slowly fogging shower and told her that she should lock the bedroom door because Blaise was in the living room. She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes after Hermione came out of the shower, Draco came out of the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door opened clouds of smoke escaped. Hermione shook her head and buttoned the last button on her shirt. She was dressed in a pair of long jeans pants and a V-neck white buttoned up shirt. On her feet was her favorite pair of blue sandals that had stripes of white through it.

The bed, that was once occupied, was now made and the clothes that was once littered on the floor, was now cleaned, and neatly folded. _Oh the acts of an elf!_ Draco thought. He watched as Hermione grabbed her purse and began walking towards the door; that was until she suddenly stopped. She turned around, walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips and bid him farewell. He watched as her hips swayed as she walked away from him and out of the room. He knew that if he didn't stop thinking of her body, or even sex for that matter, whenever he looked at her he would have a constant hard-on. So he, once again, cleared his mind of the dirty thoughts and quickly got dressed.

---------------

Hermione, who had just flooed to the Potter residence, came out coughing. The soot was too much for her sometimes; and this particular time just happen to be one of them. She quickly began brushing the soot off of her clothes until she remembered she was wearing white. She groaned loudly at the sight of black smudges on her shirt but stopped when she heard someone say "Scourgify."

She looked up from her newly cleaned shirt and came face to face, well almost, to a smiling Ginny Potter. She ran and embraced the red head female and smiled as the girl squeezed her tight. She released the girl, who looked almost ready to explode and sat down on the waiting couch.

Ginny sat next to her and asked "Hermione I miss you. How have you been since i saw you last?"

"I've been good you know, Gin."

"So, since you have more than 20 minutes until lunch, I want you to spill it."

"How much you want to know?"

"Everything."

So Hermione got comfortable and told Ginny all she could have told her. With only a few interruptions from Ginny about his size, the places they had sex, and even if that certain position was even possible, Hermione got through alot of information from her experiences with Draco. That was until Harry, Ron and Lavender came in the living room. Hermione, who thought that the lunch date would be at the Potter's residence, got up and started to make her way to the kitchen but was stopped when they all made their way to the fireplace. She walked behind them and flooed to one of her favorite restaurants called _Terrique_.

When they all came, cleanly, out of the fireplace, Hermione smiled. She loved this place but rarely had time to go because of her busy work schedule. But now that she was here she would make the most of it.

They walked to the back and stopped at the table to the far left, which had a view of the lake behind it. Hermione sat opposite the view and everyone else took a random chair from the other ones available. Before they could pick up their menus a waiter appeared next to Hermione with a pad and a quill ready to take their order. His eyes scanned Hermione's body, as he watched her read the menu. She was a looker and he was glad he looked; that was until he heard two people clearing their throat. He looked up and quickly walked away when he saw the looks he was getting from Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked up and watched him leave. She looked at Harry and Ron and asked "Didn't he come to take our order?"

"Yeah but..." Harry began "...he must have had to go to the loo."

"Yeah, he must have..." Ron began but stopped when a new person arrived at the table. The waitress was wearing a short black skirt with a white buttoned up shirt. She had a black apron, casually, around her waist, which her hands were in. She looked at the occupants of the table, smiling, but stopped at Hermione. Her eyes grew wide and she said "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and gasped out "Wendy?"

"Yes..." Wendy began but was interrupted when Hermione got up and hugged her. Hermione, who didn't know the expressions she was getting, stopped and turned to her other friends and introduced them.

"Guys, this is my friend, Wendy. She is a party planner slash waitress. Wendy this is Harry..." Hermione pointed to Harry "...Ron, Lavendar and Ginny. " Hermione concluded while pointing to Ron, Lavender then Ginny.

The group nodded as they were being introduced. Wendy took out her pad book in one hand and the quill in the other. She looked at the group expectedly and asked "So what will you have today? Drinks first please."

Harry scanned his menu, closed it and said "I will have a firewhisky and the Pasta with salmon ravioli; please."

"I will have a glass of champagne and the pasta and ham salad." Ginny said

"I will have a firewhisky as well and the Egg noodles with marinara sauce." Ron said.

"I will have a glass of brandy and a bowl of watercress soup." Lavender said

"I'll have the usual Wendy." Hermione said

Wendy wrote it all done in record speed and walked away. Hermione looked up and met curious expressions. She looked at them as if asking 'what' and Ron opened his mouth and told her why they were looking at her. "The usual? What is the usual?"

"Oh, it's just white rice, braised chicken with brandy sauce and a glass of vodka...no ice."

Everyone's eye opened in surprise and she, once again, looked at them as if saying 'what?' but this time they said nothing and began planning.

"So, what have you guys thought of so far for the party?" Hermione asked, while taking a sip of her glass of water.

"Well, nothing yet. We thought you would have thought of something."

"Well..." Hermione bgan but grew red "...I was...um...busy so I didn't think of anything."

"Were you busy or getting busy?" Ron asked

"Not this again. Ronald, you need to let it go. Draco and I are together so there is no need for you to go mad." Hermione scolded

"But Hermione..." Ron whined but stopped when Hermione said

"No buts, Ronald. I shouldn't even be talking to you after what you said to me. So if you would like this planning to go smoothly I suggest you let it go and _shut up_." Hermione concluded, dangerously.

Ron swallowed loudly but relaxed when the Wendy came back to the table with their drinks. "Two firewhisky for the men, a champagne for the lady, a brandy for the other and vodka no ice for you Hermione." Wendy said while putting their drinks in front of them. "Your food will be done momentarily but as we wait is there anything else you need?"

Everyone shook their heads, telling her that they didn't, but Hermione said "Wendy, since you have experience in this, would you like to help us out?"

"Planning a party?"

"Yes, Harry here is and we need some original ideas. Nothing to fancy, nothing to spontaneous but yet beautful and thoughtful."

Wendy thought for a minute and said "I got it. I have my planner in the back. When i come back I will tell you. Your foods are done so I will be back soon."

Everyone talked amongst themselves until their foods arrived. Wendy placed them in front of them, got her planner out of her apron and said "I want you to tell me how this sounds. You have a open bar, karaoke corner, and a dance floor. It's not expensive, rather cheap if I say so. There will be light, silver, decorations around the room and there will be a spell on the room to make the decorations look spectacular, and extremely time consuming; even though it won't be. The room will be enlarged...well it will seem like it but not exactly. Hermione knows the spell I am referring to. You could have everyone dress up in the color scheme, which is silver and black. Couples must match and so forward. Here is a picture of the room after it is done..." Wendy handed them a parchment, labeled _Entertainment section of room_, with a picture of the supposed room on it.

The room was in color and showed the room exquitely decorated. Silver and black tressels adorned the ceilings and silver lining covered the living of the wall. On the wall there was a large black and silver clock with the letters _Countdown clock_ above it. In addition that the clock and the decorations, it had a bar on the left side with four stools. At the right of the room, was the karaoke stage with a mike in the center and a stereo behind it and to the center there was a dancefloor.

Before they could express their happiness she handed them another parchment entitled _Dinner section._ The sight that met their eyes were something they had not planned to see. There was tables set up for six, some tables with silver table cloths and black cloths covering the chairs and the others had black table clothes with silver cloths over the chairs. The tables had small cards on them with writing none of them could decipher. The room had floating silver and black candles and the same color decorations were attach to the ceiling. In shorter words, the rooms looked perfect but the question is...were they willing to pay a party planner for something they wanted to come up with on their own?

"So what do you all think?" Wendy asked, eagerly

"Great." Everyone said at once.

"As my gift to Hermione, it's on me." Wendy said immediately.

Hermione immediately started to protest but stopped when Wendy said that it was her late christmas present to Hermione. Hermione thanked her, and watched as she walked away to another arriving customer. Hermione took a bite from her chicken and chewed lightly. She smiled as the thought of the party came to mind. She was glad that she had Draco to share it with. She took another bite of her food and, when she was done swallowing, she started talking about the contents of the invitations for the party.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise were still in Draco's living room talking among themselves.

"You did what to her?" Blaise asked, completely baffled by the news he just got.

Draco laughed and said "You ask as if you have never done that to any of your girlfriends."

"No, Draco man. I've never made love to any of my girlfriends. I don't want them to get the idea in their head that we are _meant to be_; as they put it."

Draco laughed at Blaise's comment but said "No man. I've only done that with Hermione. She's different you know."

"How different? _Sophisticated on the outside and freak on the inside_ different or _Not a money-grabbing bitch who just wants you for your money_ different?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head and said "Both. She has her own money, and damn, Blaise, if you only knew what that tongue of hers could do; you would go mad."

"Tongue? Oh, tell me more." Blaise probed

"Let's just say she knows more things to do with her tongue than I ever thought imaginable."

"You mean to tell me that she knew more about the proclaimed _sex god_, Draco Malfoy?" Blaise joked

"Even though I hate to admit it, she does."

"So that means she's experienced?"

"Actually she's not."

"What do you mean _she's not_? She has to be if she knew more than you do."

"She has only had three sexual partners. She said she learned them from reading..."

"Come on Draco. Reading? That has got to be a lie."

"That is what she told me but she did try them on a past boyfriend."

"And..."

"She said that he didn't have the same effect as I did. She said and I quote '_he came as soon as my tongue touched the tip._"

Blaise laughed and said "Sucks for him. He must have premature ejac..." but they didn't get to because the clock chimed one time.

Draco and Blaise, cursed simultaneously, ran to the cooled fireplace and floo to Malfoy Inc. for their bi-weekly staff meeting.

-------------------

**Later that same day**

Hermione walked upstairs to her flat and exhaled loudly. She would have gone to Draco's penthouse, or even Malfoy Manor but she was to tired to even think of that. She was exhausted to say the least. After Wendy had walked away from the table, and everyone thanked her for introducing the idea to Wendy, they went back to normal; until the topic of who to invite came up. It started off with the usual people, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and her twin, almost everyone in Gryffindor house to be exact. Then it came to those outside of the house. Hermione immediately said Draco. No one objected at first but then Ron, and his big mouth, just had to say something out of the way.

-----**FLASHBACK**-----

"Now for the people outside of our house." Ginny started. She took out a piece of parchment she brought, an inked quill and continued "Who should we add?"

"Draco" Hermione said instantaneously.

No one said anything after that. They just waited for the tension to clear so they could continue but luck wasn't on their side because Ron just had to say something.

"Why are you inviting him?"

Hermione looked at him, angrily, and said "Because he is my boyfriend."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It deals with alot. Draco and I are in a relationship. You can like it or not, but he is coming."

Ron face contorted with anger and said "You will do no such thing. You have as much control over this party as I have and if i say he can't come then he can't come."

"How dare you? You have no say about who I bring or better yet who I am dating because I know what this is about."

"What are you on about now?"

The other three people at the table decided not to jump in because this was something the two of them need to get over and fast; that is if they wanted to remain friends.

"Why do you have a problem with me dating Draco?"

"Because he is a slimy git; that's why?" Ron said

"I know that you think that but what is the real reason why you don't want me with him? Is it because you think he is to good for me?"

"Oh no, 'mione. You got it wrong. _You_ are to good for him. He doesn't deserve a person as kind hearted as you. He needs someone to keep up with his slimy personality."

"Well I can see that I can keep up with him enough so if you have a problem with him accompanying me to the party then I just won't come."

"What?" Harry, Ginny and Lavender exclaimed

"It's either Draco comes with me or I don't come at all."

The table went silent. They didn't want to butt into the conversation but if Ron didn't fess up and say something quick they would have to. But they didn't need to.

"Okay, 'mione. He can come. I just don't want to see him over another woman while you are out the room because I won't be accountable for my actions."

Hermione laughed and said "Well I give you permission to do what you please if you see that."

"Now that that is settled, anyone else from another house?" Ginny asked.

**-----END OF FLASHBACK-----**

As soon as Hermione made it to the fifth floor, where here flat was located, she stopped and began digging in her purse for her keys. She didn't know why she always did it but she never took her keys out of her bag until she arrived to her door. After a few minutes of searching in her bag, her fingers touched the metal ring, that held her keys. She took it out quickly, placed the key in the lock and opened the door. As soon as she got inside, she locked the door behind her and began stripping.

She knew it wasn't a good habit but she just needed a long soak in her bath tub. She passed her living room, completely oblivious to the dark figure watching her intensely. By the time she got to her bathroom she only had her panties on. Her hands touched the bathroom knob, but stopped when her body stiffened. Someone was in the back of her. Not only in the back of her but running their hands around her waist.

Her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lips from screaming. The person then leaned over and opened up the bathroom door. The room was dark, and this was the time Hermione would have prayed that she had her wand; that was until the person whispered in her ears "Who would have thought that my little _brave _lioness would be afraid of the dark."

Hermione body relaxed and she opened her mouth "Draco?"

He laughed and said "The one and only."

She turned around in his arms and said "You fucking prat! You scared the shit out of me."

"Aww, sorry love. I just couldn't help myself. You did, practically, strip in front of me."

Se turned around again, walking in the bathroom and turned the light on. She walked over the the tub and started the water. He waited until it got to the right temperature and press the button, to still the temperature, above the faucet. The water ran, quickly and stopped when it reached a few inches from the rim of the tub.

Hermione walked closer to the tub and said, before he even thought of trying to seduce her, "I'm not in the mood, hon. I've had a tiresome day."

"It's okay love. Do you need a massage?"

"Only, if you promise not to try anything."

Draco gave her a winning smile, said "I promise"

She stripped off of her underwear, stepped slowly into the large tub and asked "Are you coming or not?"

Draco quickly stripped off of his clothes and stepped behind her in the tub. Almost immediately his hands attacked her neck. He rubbed her neck, softly, but yet rough and seductively all the while releasing all the tension she had building up in her joints. Her back arched, at the feeling unkinked her joints. She had never felt a feeling like this before while getting a massage. Draco's hands traveled lower to her shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs, expertly, into shoulder blade, causing a crack to be heard. Hermione moaned softly.

Draco's hands traveled lower, once again, but this time to her back. He rubbed roughly into her back at the same time, accidentally, rubbed his pelvic bone against her hip. She gasped but moaned as Draco pretended not to take heed. He continued to massage her back until she stopped, turned around in his arms and kissed him flatly on the lips. Draco pulled her closely, savoring in the taste he labeled _Hermione_. He kissed her more passionately and was surprised when Hermione rose of her hips and sat on his lap.

He pulled her closer to his erection and moaned when she bit his bottom lip. He grabbed her hips and groaned when she rose, once again, and lowered herself on top of his erection...

--------------

**Three days later aka the day of the party**

**--------------**

Today is the day, December thirty-first, and everyone who was everyone was planning on being to the biggest new year spectacular the wizarding world has ever seen. Held at Godric's Hollow, the party held high expectations and no one, especially Hermione, had thought it would ever be this big. There was a total of 150 people attending and now since this party is invitation only, not anyone could come to this. The selected few were given an invitation that shocked even the most calmest people. In addition to the invitation they were given a one of a kind silver key necklace that was considered their _key_ into the party.

The party was supposed to start exactly seven o'clock and it was now six o'clock. This is where we meet up with Hermione and Draco. They both were at Malfoy Manor inside Draco's bedroom. Hermione was wearing a black and silver, long, skin tight, dress that covered everthing from her cleavage downward; her feet included. The dress, which was completely black but lined with silver seams, was nothing short from spectacular.The top of the dress, which had a low neck line was lined with diamonds around the cleavage area and tight around the stomach area. The strings, that held the dress up, were so silky and exquisite that it looked liked woven silk running from the front to the back of her dress. Her shoes, which weren't easily seen, were diamond studded silver stilettoes that had an inch high heels and strings that were buckled by her ankle.

Draco on the other hand, looked quite handsome. He was dressed in silky smooth black dress robes. His pants, which were made of the most priced materials, were neatly pressed and spotless. His all black shirt was made of a softer material than the pants and it gave him a muscular, dark angel look. He had a silver pocket-piece, hanging out of his left procket and a black belt to finish up his attire. On his feet he wore one of his many armani shoes which matched his outfit and on the edge of his shirt he wore his silver cufflings. In shorter words the two of them were dressed to kill.

Hermione grabbed her final accessory and walked over to Draco. She handed him the necklace and asked "Draco, hon, can you help me put this on?"

She turned around and lifted her soft, and styled, curly hair and waited for him to clasp the necklace around her neck. But he never clasped it. He was to shocked. He had never seen her like this good and he was beyond shocked. He quickly clasped the necklace around her neck and then gathered her in his arms. Hermione smiled and relaxed as she felt his lips on her neck. She knew that he would react this way so she was quite prepared...that was until his hands travelled upward and traced her clothed breasts. She quickly stopped him and said "Why don't we wait until this party is over? We will have all the time in the world."

Draco smiled, turned her around and kissed her, bent, knuckles. He smiled at her happy face and said "As my lady wishes..." He pulled her close so their bodies were crushed together "...but just know, you won't be able to walk when I am done with you."

Hermione giggled, shook her head and said "Let's go and get this party over with."

Draco grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, and out the door, to where the limo was waiting.

After fifty minutes of driving, their limo pulled up to Godric's Hollow. They noticed several news reporters sitting outside, waiting on other people, while the other news reporters and photographer were taking pictcure of the couple walking towards the door. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and waited until the driver stopped the limo and got out. The driver got out, walked around and placed his hands on the handle of the door.

The photographers went wild taking continuous pictures of the driver as he opened the door. Depending on who this person was they could make it to front page. Suddenly the driver opened the door and a foot extended out of the door. Draco, slowly, rose out of the limo, head first, and smiled as the cameras, once again, went wild. Reporters ran to him, with their charmed tape recorders trailing behind them, ready to ask questions, but were stopped by the driver of the limo. He forced them back and they did as they were told.

Next, Hermione came out of the limo and was greeted with blinding lights that came from the many flashes of numerous cameras. She blinked twice to adjust her eye sight to the light and took Draco's outstretched hand. When the reporters saw this, they ran to the couple, grabbed the floating tape recorder and shoved it in the couple's face. Hermione and Draco quickly took a step back, in order not to get hit, and that is when the questions started.

"Are you two a couple?"

"Why are you two together?"

"What are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Is she your new interest?"

But before another question could fly out of another reporter's mouth Draco silenced them by answering their most important question "Yes we are a couple."

But that only caused more questions to come their way.

"When did you two become a couple?"

"What was the reason?"

"Are you planning on getting married."

But this time, they decided not to answer any more questions and just go inside to the party; which had already started two minutes ago. They walked, swiftly, through the crowd of ongoing reporters and gave out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the door in one piece. Draco turned the knob, let Hermione go in before him, and walked in; closing the door behind him.

--------------------------

As soon as the door behind them closed, Hermione stood still in shock. The room had turned out even better than it looked in the two pictures. The room looked four times larger than it originally was and was equivalent to two-thirds the size of a ballroom in Malfoy Manor. In other words the room was large. As soon as you arrive in the room, the bar is the first thing that is seen. Line after line of different liquor was sprawled across the counter of the bar. Out of the six stools lined up, only two were free. The other four were being occupied by three well dressed men and a pretty female.

Draco and Hermione walked, hand in hand, further into the room and stumbled upon the Karaoke section. The only reason they stumbled upon it was because Blaise was currently singing his version to Usher's song "My Way." They walked to the right of the room and saw the half full dancefloor. It was just like a nightclub. Bodies rubbing, erotically, against one another and, even though the women were wearing dresses, that didn't stop then from enjoying themselves. Then Hermione's head turned to her left and saw a door, that was not previously there.

She excused herself from Draco and walked toward the door. There, on the door, was a card that said _"this door is not ready to be opened. If you are not Hermione Granger then stay away." _Hermione touched the knob and immediately felt a tug on her stomach. She closed her eyes to stop the wooziness but when she opened them, she gasped. The room was amazing. It was identical to the picture of the dining room.

The tables were covered in black and silver silk while the chairs were covered with the same material. The floors had black, shiny, tiles with silver emblems in the center of each. On each table were six plate settings and candles. On the tables that had black table cloths there were silver displays in the center of the table whereas on the tables with silver table cloths there were black displays.

Before Hermione could move to touch the material she heard someone say "Beautiful isn't it?"

She looked up and saw Wendy approaching. She smiled at her friend and said "Yes, it is. I can't believe it looked as good as it does."

"Well I must thank you. After this party is done, my business will sky-rocket ten folds."

"It's the least I can do."

"It's okay, Hermione. I got my whole week booked out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I quit the waitress job yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yes. I had to. I don't have time for it; now that my business has taken off."

"You look great, Hermione." Someone said from the far left of the room.

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the person and was surprised when she saw that it was Harry. Hermione smiled and was going to ask where was everyone else, when the door swung open. Suddenly six cards appeared on each table, in the front of each plate. Everyone filed in the room one by one. Hermione walked up to a table and picked up a card. Here on the card was someone's name.

Before she asked what it was for, Wendy said "The card says who will sit in this seat. The room picks the six people who it thinks would be better at one table."

Hermione smiled at the brillance of the idea and walked in the crowd to find her table. There at the table, in the center of the room, was a smiling Draco holding a card that said _Hermione Granger_ in his hands. She walked over to the table, thanked him as he pulled the chair out for her and looked at the other people at the table. Hermione looked at the table and relieved that she got stuck at the table with her four good friends.

--------------

About fourty-five minutes into the party, dinner was over and it was time for everyone to make it into the entertainment portion of the party. Everyone, once again, filed out of the ballroom and made their way into the living room. Some moved away from the crowd and made their way to the bar while the remainder of the occupants split themselves between the dancefloor and the karaoke section. Hermione led Draco onto the dancefloor causing him to pull her body close to his. She unwrapped her arms around his neck, listened to the soothing lyrics of "Everything I do" by Brandy; and placed her head against his shoulder blade.

Draco exhaled loudly and wrapped her tightly in his arms. They swayed to the low tempo of the music but said nothing. As soon as the song was over Draco decided to talk

"Who would have ever thought I would, actually, enjoy myself at a party hosted by my enemy?"

Hermione laughed at the comment and said "Surely not me; but I'm glad you like it."

"By the way, which of you came up with the decorations?"

"None of us, actually. It was my friend's idea. She's a party planner."

"You guys paid someone?" Draco asked in disbelief

"No, no, no, no, no. We didn't pay for it. She said it was a late christmas present for me..." Hermione looked to her far right and caught sight of Wendy and her husband Bobby. Hermione unwrapped Draco's arm from around her waist and concluded "...why don't I show her to you?"

Draco silently agreed and allowed Hermione to pull him towards the woman. They walked zig-zaggedly through the crowd and to the edge of dancefloor. When they arrived to Wendy, who was sipping an apple martini, Hermione quickly introduced Draco but when it was time for her to inroduced Draco to Wendy and her husband, Draco took it upon himself and said it.

"So this is the Wendy who designed this place for tonight's festivities. I must admit that you did a lovely job on this place."

Wendy's ears perked up at the comment and her husband laughed. Wendy took a step forward and shook Draco's hand. "I didn't think it was that good. I've done better."

"You have?"

"Even though they haven't been used as of yet, they are a bit more elegant and complex than what you see here."

"Sounds like my taste. Well, if you are not to business with your new clients, I would like to know if you could organize and plan a party for me."

"Planning is my second middle name. What's the occassion?"

"Well it is..."

But Hermione didn't hear what Draco said after that because someone tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her concentration. Hermione turned around, slowly, making sure she doesn't trip on her long gown in the process, and came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see; Parvati Finnegan.

------------------

Hermione folded her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow at the tall but yet shallow girl before her and asked "What can I do for you?"

Parvati expected Hermione to still be mad at her from Harry's party but she plastered a smile on her face and said "It's good to see you..." she hugged Hermione "...I see that you took my advice to heart."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief and said "Excuse me? I did what?"

Parvati sighed, said said "Okay then. I can see that you took my advice, about you being _celibate_ to heart but, I didn't think that you would have been so desperate as to go to Malfoy."

"What did you say to me?" Hermione asked dangerously, while balling her fists.

"I said..." Parvati yelled "...that you must have been desperate to go after Malfoy."

The music scratched and suddenly came to a halt. All eyes, including Draco, Wendy and her husband Bobby's eyes, feel on them.

Hermione took three calming breaths and gritted out "Is that so?"

"Yes it is..." Parvati said, while smiling. She would finally get revenge on Hermione for embarrassing her at Harry's party on Christmas Eve. "...I mean, look at Seamus and I. We are together purely out of love and _not_ out of lonliness."

"I agree with you on one point. You two are together but the only love you two share, is the love for your son."

"Excuse me?"

"Please! Don't come up with innocent act, after you said something like that. Everyone knows that Seamus only married you because you were pregnant."

Several people gasped loudly. They had no idea.

Hermione looked at the people, gossiping around the room, looked at a frozen Parvati and said "Oops!"

Parvati burst into tears, ran through the crowd and straight into the bathroom. The room erupted, once again, in whispers. That went on for a few minutes until Padma walked up to Hermione.

"How dare you say that to my sister?" Padma barked

Hermione looked at her expectedly but said nothing. Padma's eyes narrowed slightly, at Hermione's nonchalant attitude, and said "I should punch you out for that..."

"But you wouldn't do that..." Hermione cut in. "...You wouldn't want to hurt that baby; would you? Then again, you're not pregnant so you wouldn't really hurt anything."

Padma's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it and was going to say something but Dean walked up to her. He looked at Padma's terrified face, and glared at her. She walked closely to her and asked "You're not pregnant?"

Padma looked at her husband, like a deer caught in headlights, and began stuttering "I, I, well you see, I..."

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"I, I, I didn't kno..." She didn't get to finish because Dean turned around, thanked Hermione and pulled her off of the dancefloor.

Hermione watched their retreating back and turned around to face a bewildered and shock Draco. Before Hermione could open her mouth to say something to Draco, Harry walked up to the microphone and tapped it. Everyone's attention turned to him and watched him as he took the microphone off of its stand, held it closer to his mouth and said "Hello everyone. We are not entering the final twenty minutes of this year. If everyone could make their way to the danceflor and dance to the last few songs, I would appreciate it."

Everyone did as they were told and danced to each song that played. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, kissed her forehead and said "Starting now, I want to ask you this. The beginning of a tradition, sort of."

"What are you on about?"

"What do you want for your New Year's present?"

Hermione thought about it for a few minutes and said "I don't want anything."

Before Draco could say anything, the music came to a halt and the countdown to the new year began.

"10"

"9"

Neither Hermione or Draco paid any attention to anything going on around them. Draco pulled her closer and asked "Why?"

"7"

"Because..." Hermione began.

"5"

"I already have what I want." Hermione concluded

"3"

"2"

As everyone counted down, Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him, lifted her lips and pressed his against hers. As soon as their lips touched the room erupted with the words "_Happy New Year_"

Suddenly, cutlets of silver and plastic shredded papers fell out of the ceiling; oblivious to the happy, kissing couple in the center of the dancefloor.

Draco released Hermione's lips from his and kissed her forehead. She opened her brown eyes and, almost immediately, came in contact with Draco's silver-grey ones. She smiled and allowed him to lift her head, once again, and pressed his lips against her...

-----------------

**One Year Later (Epiloque of some sort)**

----------------

We begin at 5:30 in the afternoon on New Years Eve. Hermione was just getting up from her evening nap; in her bedroom. She slowly rose her relaxed body up off of the mattress and steadily began rubbing the last remaining bit of sleep from her eyes. She stretched, causing her arms to rise upward and her fingers to entend, and yawned. As soon as she turned and placed her feet on the cold, hard, wooded floor, the door flew open.

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the intruder but smiled when her eyes met the relieved one of her boyfriend's. She, shyly, smiled at him and said "Hey, hon. What's going on?"

Draco walked up the bed, sat down, grumpily and sighed. She looked at him, in confusion, but stopped when he leaned over, kissed her damp forehead and said "Nothing; love. The caterers are almost done."

"That's great."

"Yeah, great."

"Why am I sensing that something is wrong here? Aren't you glad the caterers are almost done. That way they could be gone and out of your way. Isn't that what you wanted from the beginning?"

"Yes, yes; I wanted that but they added a few things to their lists of things to bring. Now they are taking longer than they are supposed to."

"What do you mean _add a few things_? I specifically told them what to bring."

"Yes, but they thought that you might like the other things they bought."

Hermione stood up, quickly, but sat back down when the room began to spin. Suddenly her stomach, growled loudly and she exhaled. "Draco, hon. Can you take care of this catering issue before I have to march down there and do it myself? Which, I'm telling you won't end pretty.

"Hermione, I don't have the patience for that."

"Please Draco; that way I'll get something to eat in the main time."

Draco exhaled loudly and agreed.

But before Hermione could get up to go the door she heard Draco call her personal elf and ordered a snack for her.

I know you might be asking yourself _why would Hermione have a personal elf; knowing what she thinks of the enslavement of elves? _So let me explain. About ten months ago, Draco asked Hermione to moved in with him. She would have argued about the whole thing but she let that go when and argued about the fact that Draco had already put her flat on the market. About two days after the argument she moved in and was given a personal elf. She, like the first time, argued about the issued but claimed defeat when she knew that Draco would give her one anyway. So here we are again.

Suddenly the elf apparated in the room, with a pop, carrying a small tray. The tray consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich, crust off, two slices of an orange and a glass of her new juice, Kiwi Strawberry.

Draco walked as Hermione took the tray from her elf, Barby, and took a bite of the sandwich. By her second bite, Draco up and left the room, ready to deal with these confuddled caterers.

-------------

When Hermione was done, she looked at the clock, which read 6:15. She called barby, who came in a second, and asked her to carry the tray back to the kitchen. After barby was gone, Hermione rushed into the bathroom, to take a shower. The party started in less than forty-five minutes and she didn't want to be late. After she came out of the bathroom, in a emerald green towel, she met Draco, semi-dressed, sitting on the bed.

He smiled when he saw her and said "It's about time you came out of there. The party starts in fifteen minutes."

Her eyes grew wide with realization and she sprinted to her closet, almost tripping over Draco's unused shoes in the process. She grabbed her dress, and quickly moved it to the dress. She looked at Draco expectedly and watched as he left the room, laughing at her.

She quickly stripped off the towel, where she only had on a black lace thong, and dried off the remaining droplets of water. After she was done with that she took the dress off the translucent hanger and stepped between the extremely soft material.

She slid the emerald green dress up her body and smiled as the dress slid up her apparent curves. The emerald dress had no zipper and it tied behind her neck. She quickly covered her breast with the dress and tied it behind her neck. She tried to place the jeweled string, that flowed down her back, in place but couldn't. She put that issue on hold and got her emerald studdard stilettos. She immediately put them on but looked up when someone walked in the room.

It was Ginny. She was dressed in a halter dress of the same color as Hermione...seeing as the color theme is emerald green and silver...Slytherin colors. Hermione quickly got up and asked, while turning around "Gin, could you be a dear and fix this jewel thing on the back of the dress?"

Ginny looked at the jewel Hermione was referring to and said "Holy Merlin; Hermione. Your dress has no back and stopped and the exact bottom of your back. Who bought this?"

"I did. It was supposed to be something I could surprised Draco with. So I decided to wear it now, while I still have this shape."

"Come off of it Hermione. Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can't look good."

"I know, but I can't wear this dress in the next few months."

Ginny laughed but fixed the jewel nonetheless.

That is another one of the things that took place during her ten month stay at the Manor. She got pregnant. The same day as the Malfoy Inc Anniversary party. What else can I say about that?

After Ginny was done, Hermione grabbed her pursed and marched downstairs with Ginny, not prepared for what she saw. The ballroom was elegantly decorated with silver and green decorations. There were green and silver lit candles floating several feet in the air, and several lit chandeliers hanging from different angles in the room. The room was separated, like last year's New Years party, in three. A section for karoke, the bar and the dancefloor. The only difference is that there was more room in each section and that the room wasn't enlarged. If you were in the karaoke section, you wouldn't hear the music from the dancefloor and vice versa but if you are at the bar you would hear both but at different tempos.

--------------------

When the clock chimed seven times, everyone present, all 200 of them, filed out of the ballroom and into the dining room. When they got in, most of them gasped at the beauty of the room. In the room there were forty-nine tables inluding an incredibly long table at the front of the room. forty-eight of the tables were set for four and the final table, at the front, was set for eight.

As soon as everyone found their seats, elves came out of nowhere and began placing the appetizers in front of the people. The dinner was a complete success. Everyone enjoyed the food, and even though Hermione didn't want it at first, she must admit that she enjoyed the little extra things they added. When dinner was over, everyone, once again, filed back into the ballroom. This time, the ballroom was in more green than before. The only things silver were the linings of the wall and the ceiling and all of the floating candles.

Most of the people filed towards the dancefloor while only a few people filled to the bar. Those who went to the bar were those who were known alcoholics or those who just loved the feeling at the alcohol gliding down their throat to their full stomaches. Everyone else went to the karaoke section was having the time of their life. Hermione went to the karaoke section while Draco and Blaise watched her make a fool of herself; or at least that's what they thought.

As soon as Hermione opened up her mouth and started singing, I love you by Cherie Dennis, Draco and Blaise's mouth dropped open. They didn't know that she could sing, or keep a note for that matter. If they had known, they would never had made a bet with her. Now the both of them had to pay her 50 galleons. When Hermione walked off the stage, she walked over to the two of them and said "Satisfied now? Pay up."

Blaise and Draco, both, sucked their teeth and handed her two bags of galleons. Hermione took it, thanked them and said a spell to put them in her secret place in her closet. After that was done, she grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor. When they got to the secluded part of the dancefloor Draco stopped her pulled her to him and wrapped his arms possessively around her.

For the remainder of the night, the two of them danced, talked, laughed and commented on the decorations. Finally, after hours of dancing, the last twenty minutes of the year was announced. Draco, slowed down, and asked "Love, do you remember the tradition I started last year?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I would like to ask you the same question. What, above everything you have gotten in the part ten months, do you want for your New Years present?"

Hermione, like the first time, thought about it long and hard. She had gotten jewelry, elegant gowns, a car for her birthday and most importantly a baby. Was there anything that could top the ones she already gotten? No, and after ten minutes of thinking long and hard, she told him just that. "I don't want anything Draco. There is nothing better than what you have given me already. I already got my New Years present." and she subconciously rubbed her stomach.

Draco placed his hands, on her month and a half pregnant stomach and rubbed it lovingly. They danced in silence for a few minutes, with Draco, every so often, rubbing his thumb against her stomach and kissing her forehead. Suddenly the final five minutes was announced and all the music shut off. Draco took this as his golden opportunity and said "Do you know what I want from you for my New Year's present?"

Hermione looked up at him, raised an eyebrow and said "No, no I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"I want you..." he paused for 10 seconds and concluded "...to be my wife.

Hermione's eyes expanded and she stuttered "Wh-wh-what?"

Draco smiled at her shocked expression and said "Let me be honest with you. If someone had told me a year in a half ago that I would go out of my way to want to be with you or even ask you to marry me for that matter, I would have quickly admitted them into the pysch ward at St. Mungo's. I just couldn't see myself with you but that was before I saw you again last year. Everything attracted me to you much like it did while we were in Hogwarts. From your hair, to your lips, to your obvious, once concealed curves even down to the way you make sophisticated and conservative look so damn sexy..." Hermione giggled "...I know that even though the sex wasn't a bad addition to this, I just knew you would be something in my, once, ordinary life.

I know that I did you wrong in the past, and you've forgiven me, but you will never know just how much you truly mean to me..." Draco chuckled softly and continued "...I feel in love with you on Valentine's day, as corny as it sounds because, unlike my other girlfriend's, you didn't want money, or jewelery or even gifts for that matter. All you wanted was me and only me.

Over the past eight months I have came to terms with the fact that I can't see myself waking up without you. Just the thought of it scares me to no end and I can't see myself living without you. You are like an addiction and I don't want to quit so..." Everyone began the countdown, Draco took the black box out of his pocket, kneeled on one knee and Hermione started crying.

"10"

"...Hermione Jane Granger..."

"8"

"...love of my life..."

"6"

"...and mother of my unborn child..."

"4"

"...Will you marry me?"

"2"

Hermione wiped her eyes and said "Yes, I will marry you."

Draco slipped the 6 karat white gold band, with diamond studs surrounding a gigantic emerald stud on her finger. He spun her around and, like before, as soon as their lips touched everyone yelled "Happy New Year."

_But as the saying goes "Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."_

_Anonymous_

--------------

Finally done!

Tell me what you think!

Much Love

Baybeetricia

Please...no harsh criticism


End file.
